dragonballfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Saga Baby'ego
Rozpoczyna się kiedy Pan próbuje przeniknąć do siedziby Rilda. Przebrana za krzak zostaje staranowana przez maszerujące roboty. Ze złości bije jednego z nich. Dziewczynka przenika do budynku. Przypadkowo trafia na taśmę produkcyjną, gdzie konstruuje się roboty. Przebrana za jednego z nich idzie na apel odznaczenia Gilla. Rild daje mu medal za sprowadzenie Saiyan i smoczej kuli. Okazuje się, że robot, za którego przebrała się Pan ma dyżur. Dziewczynka nie może przejść przez ścianę, więc zabierają ją do utylizacji razem z innymi zepsutymi robotami. Tam jeden z robotów z uszkodzonym aparatem mowy i nogami mówi jej gdzie jest Gokū. Pan ratuje go i kilka innych robotów przed zgnieceniem. Roboty analizują parametry Gokū i Trunksa. Siła Gokū jest dla nich niezmierzona. Gill pokazuje im techniki Saiyan, które są wszczepione we wspomnienia komanda M. Pan idzie do laboratorium atakuje ją robot z komanda. Początkowo nie daje mu rady, ale kiedy robot opowiada jej o zdradzie Gilla, wściekła wydziela taką ki, że niszczy jego mechanizm i wywarza drzwi. Gokū budzi się, a roboty biją Pan. Wściekły Gokū uwalnia się z tomografu i grozi robotom, jego moc uwalnia i budzi Trunksa. Gokū każe Trunskowi za brać nieprzytomną Pan na statek, sam walczy z komandem. Początkowo daje się bić sprawdzając ich siłę. Kiedy Gokū zaczyna mieć przewagę, roboty łączą się w Super Mega Cannon Σ, który jest za wolny dla Gokū. Saiyanin mówi im o tym, Sigma zmienia się i przybiera na szybkości. Pokonuje Gokū i zmienia się w świder. Gokū ucieka przed nim, ale kiedy atakuje pokonuje Sigmę. Ostatecznie niszczy go Kamehame-Hą. Rild i Gill oglądają walkę na ekranie, kiedy Sigma przegrywa, leci na miejsce walki, zająć się Gokū. Trunks zabiera Pan na statek, okazuje się, że go splądrowano i odebrano kule. Trunks szukając kul trafia Pan puszką, w głowę, co ją budzi. Trunks proponuje jej wodę. Chce poszukać kul, Pan chce iść z nim, ale Trunks proponuje jej posprzątanie kuchni. Pan denerwuje się. Wszyscy wyczuwają ki nadciągającego Lilda. Dołącza do nich Gokū, Trunks mówi mu o kradzieży kul. Nadlatuje Rild, który opowiada im o planach podboju kosmosu przez Myū. Pan rozpoznaje go i atakuje. Trunks i Gokū uznają ją za dobrego wojownika, dotąd traktowali ją jak dziecko. Następny atak Pan zostaje odparty, Rild atakuje ją swoim promieniem, zasłania ją Trunks, który zostaje zatopiony w metalu i teleportowany do laboratorium. Pan leci mu pomóc, Gokū walczy z Rildem. Radzi sobie dobrze, walka rozgrywa się w lesie i w ruinach miasta, które kiedyś zamieszkiwali ludzie. Przybywa komando M, roboty obezwładniają Gokū, który zmienia się w SSJ i niszczy je. Rild wchłania ich szczątki i zmienia się w silniejszą postać, która atakuje Gokū. Pan dociera do laboratorium i włamuje się do środka pokonując pilnujące go roboty, ale Trunks zostaje teleportowany na planetę Myū. Pan spotyka Gilla, chce wyjaśnień, ale Gill każe jej uciekać. Ściany budynku zapadają się i wyrzucają ja na zewnątrz. Pan próbuje drugi raz dostać się do środka laboratorium, ale kiedy dopada Gilla ściany znowu wyrzucają ją na zewnątrz. Dziewczynka próbuje ponownie, za każdym razem niszcząc pilnujące budynku roboty. Za trzecim razem spotyka robota, którego uratowała przed utylizacją, cieszy się, że go widzi. robot mówi jej o potrzebie wyłączenia systemu przeciw intruzom, ale nie chce zdradzić jak to zrobić. Pan uderza go i razem idą do laboratorium przy okazji Pan niszczy kolejne roboty, które zajęły windę. Dziewczynka atakuje Gilla, włącza się system przeciw intruzom, pomagający jej robot wyłącza go. Gill ucieka w ścianę, powraca z armią, roboty pojmują przyjaznego Pan robota, Gill włącza system,który wyrzuca Pan na zewnątrz. Gill oddaje jej czterogwiazdkową smoczą kulę. Gokū walczy z Rildem, którego uszkadza odrywając mu świder z ręki. Rild łączy się z planetą, regeneruje się i zamienia okoliczny las w metal. Teraz cała planeta zaczyna atakować Gokū, który dobrze sobie radzi z przeciwnikiem. Myū ogląda ich walkę na ekranie na swojej planecie, obok leży zamrożony w metalu Trunks. Gokū walczy z Rildem, którego uszkadza odrywając mu świder z ręki. Rild łączy się z planetą, regeneruje się i zamienia okoliczny las w metal. Teraz cała planeta zaczyna atakować Gokū, który dobrze sobie radzi z przeciwnikiem. Myū ogląda ich walkę na ekranie na swojej planecie, obok leży zamrożony w metalu Trunks. Gokū walczy z Rildem, walczą w kinie przypadkowo włączając film, nagrany jeszcze przez rdzennych mieszkańców M-2. Gokū wylewa napój z automatu na twarz generała. Nadlatuje Pan ze smocza kulą. Rild zamraża oboje w metalu. zostają teleportowani na planetę Myū, który poddaje ich badaniom. Gill teleportuje się tam, wyłącza aparaturę badawczą i atakuje doktora. Robot wyznaje, że Gokū i reszta są jego przyjaciółmi i uwalnia Gokū i Pan. Roboty doktora zabierają płytę metalu z Trunksem, Myū każę im wezwać Rilda. Gill zasłania robotowi drogę i niszczy teleport. Pan wykorzystując zamieszanie odbiera płytę z Trunskem. Roboty odbierają jej płytę i przerzucają się nią. Płyta upada i rozbija się. Pan i Gokū płaczą, Gill wzywa prawdziwego Trunksa. Okazuje się, że chłopiec ukartował to z Gillem, by odkryć sekret Myū. Przyjaciele walczą z robotami Myū, a Trunks zasłania mu drogę do sekretnego pomieszczenia i otwiera drzwi. W środku jest inkubator z Babym. Gill i Trunks opowiadają, jak robocik wtargnął do laboratorium, odmroził Trunksa i zrobił kopię metalowej płyty, by zmylić Myū. Okazuje się, że Gill na Olmek nie pamiętał kim jest, przypomniał sobie na M-2 i razem z Trunksem przejrzeli sekretny pokój Myū. doktor próbuje przeprogramować komputer, który w międzyczasie zepsuł Trunks. Naukowiec nie daje rady i prosi Babiego, by się obudził. Gokū ogląda inkubator z bliska. Baby budzi się na dźwięk słowa Saiyanin i niszczy inkubator, Gill wpada w panikę, Pan, Gokū i Trunks zostają odepchnięci, a Myū ranny. Na polecenie Gokū przyjaciele atakują mutanta. Zostaje zniszczony. Myū ucieka, fragment Babiego wnika przez ranę do jego ciała. Na statku kosmicznym opuszcza je, dobija doktora i obiecuje zemstę, energię chce zdobyć atakuje M-2. Gill obiecuje przyjaciołom naprawić statek kosmiczny, okazuje się, że ich nie zdradził, tylko chciał ratować ludzi i inne roboty przed zagładą z rąk mutanta. Tylko Pan chce gonić Myū, ale Trunks tłumaczy jej, że maja znaleźć smocze kule. Kiedy wracają na M-2, Gill odmraża ich statek. Gdy odlatują łapie ich generał Lild. Gokū mówi mu o śmierci Myū i razem z Pan i Trunksem atakują go Kamehame-Hą. Ziemianie odlatują, a z ciała generała wychodzi Baby. Gill namierza kryształową kulę, okazuje się jest ona na statku kosmicznym, który za 9 minut ma zostać wchłonięty przez pobliską gwiazdę. Przyjaciele wchodzą na statek i odnajdują kulę. Gill mówi im, że pomylił się w obliczeniach i zostają im 2 minuty. Pan widzi cień i biegnie za nim. Spotyka robota, który strzela do niej. Gokū i Trunks łapią rakiety, Pan niszczy robota. Gill znajduje rozbitka. Przyjaciele zabierają ich na statek. Muszą porzucić swoje skutery, które są za słabe, by pokonać grawitację gwiazdy. Pan nie daje rady. Gill mocuje się do statku, przyjaciele owijają się jego liną i Kamehame-Hą odbijają się od gwiazdy. Gill wysyła wiadomość na pobliskie planety o rannym rozbitku. Odpowiadają mu mieszkańcy z Planety Vidal. Przyjaciele lecą tam i czekają na wyniki badań. Lekarz mówi im, że chłopiec nie jest ciężko ranny. Gokū chowa się pod stołem. Kosmita budzi się, zakłócając pracę urządzeń elektrycznych w swojej sali i atakuje pielęgniarkę i ochroniarzy. Strażacy próbują zgasić ogień, Gokū ratuje pielęgniarkę i chłopca. Potem Saiyanin ucieka na drzewo w obawie przed zastrzykami. Pan i Trunks próbują przekonać go do zejścia wizją posiłku. Baby w ciele chłopca ogląda ich kłótnie przez okno. Pan idzie do parku, gdzie bawi się z sarenką. Dołącza do niej chłopiec. Chce ją zaatakować, ale pojawiają się Gokū i Trunks. Lekarz zabiera chłopca do szpitala, Baby opuszcza ciało pacjenta i wnika w ciało lekarza, który proponuje Gokū i reszcie posiłek. Gokū wciąż jest głodny, lekarz zaprasza Trunks, by pokazać mu swoja aparaturę. Kiedy Trunks bawi się mikroskopem, Bay atakuje go. Okazuje się, że przyjaciele zastawili na niego pułapkę i Gokū wytrąca mutanta z ciała lekarza. Przyjaciele biją Babiego. Mutant atakuje ich, rani Trunksa i wnika w jego ciało. Chce zaatakować Gokū i Pan, ale Trunks przeciwstawia mu się i odrzuca pasożyta. Baby oślepia ich i ucieka. Opanowuje pasażerkę promu kosmicznego i odlatuje. Odbiera jej i innym pasażerom energię. Gokū przestaje czuć jego ki. Przyjaciele odlatują na poszukiwanie kul. Gokū nadal jest głodny. Na Ziemi Chichi i Bulma rozmawiają w salonie, a Vegeta goli wąsy, ponieważ Bra wstydzi się jego zarostu przed kolegami ze szkoły. Son Goten umawia się zPalace w parku. Vegeta pokazuje mu się bez zarostu i wstydzi się komentarzy Chichi i Bulmy. Goten i Palace idą do parku, chłopak kupuje jej lody. Tymczasem opętany przez Babiego mężczyzna powoduje wybuch, włamuje się do banku obezwładniając innych włamywaczy i pyta ich o Saiyan, ich zakładnicy wykorzystują sytuację i uciekają. Mężczyzna atakuje butik, kiedy zjawia się Mister Satan, który skacząc z dachu skręca kostkę. Goten początkowo każe Palace nie zwracać uwagi na wybuchy, ale gdy idąc do parku spotykają Satana, ten mówi, że Goten jest jego uczniem i każe mu walczyć z opętanym. Goten początkowo nie chce, ale widząc, że mężczyzna rozmawia z Palace atakuje go. Z tłumu wychodzą kolejni opętani i atakują Gotena. Chłopak obezwładnia ich, policja dziękuje Satanowi. Kolejny mężczyzna z tłumu atakuje Gotena i powala go. baby opuszcza jego ciało, Palace mdleje, Goten każe zabrać ją Satanowi i uciekać. Mistrz zgadza się od razu. Baby niszczy pół miasta, Goten staje z nim do walki. Tymczasem Gokū zabiera smocza kul spod głowy śpiącego tygrysa, udaje mu się, ale potyka się o kamień, przytrzymuje jego wąsa i odrywa go Tygrys budzi się i goni przyjaciół, którzy zeskakując ze skarpy lecą, a tygrys upada w przepaść, ale nic mu się staje. Przyjaciele zdobywają 7-gwiazdkową kulę i odlatują szukać ostatnich dwóch kul. Na następnej odbierają kule dinozaurowi, po którą Gokū musi wlecieć do jego brzucha, wydobywając kulę, przebija mu brzuch i uchodzi z dinozaura powietrze. Stwór okazuje się malutki, Pan opatruje jego ranę, Gokū przeprasza go. Lecąc dalej przyjaciele robią imprezę, Gokū martwi się Babim. Goten walczy z Babim, dzwonią do niego Satan i Palace. Mutant rani go w ramię i wnika w jego ciało. Goten odpycha Satana i zrzuca opatrunek z chusteczki dziewczyny. Na wieść o jego ranach Videl i Son Gohan przylatują do Bulmy. Wraca Goten, jest agresywny w stosunku do Chichi i atakuje Gohana. matka każę im bić się po za domem. Bracia lecą na pustkowie, Goten nie chce skrzywdzić brata. Mutant atakuje Gohana, który zmienia się w SSJ i zostaje zainfekowany. Na miejsce walki przylatuje Piccolo. Chroni Gotena, ale Gohan atakuje ich obu. Przyjaciele lecą na planetę, na którą nie dociera słoneczne ciepło, by znaleźć ostatnią smocza kulę. Gokū przeziębia się i wpada w rozpadlinę śnieżną, ale udaje mu się znaleźć kulę. Przyjaciele wracają na Ziemię. Chichi, Videl i Bulma opiekują się nieprzytomnym Gotenem, Gohan wyczuwa ki Vegety i wychodzi. Goten budzi się i prosi o wodę. aktywują się w nim komórki Babiego. Chłopiec odpycha Chichi i wychodzi. Vegeta i Bra wracają z zakupów, ojciec wyrywa kierownicę z samochodu chłopaków zaczepiających jego córkę. Ich samochód spada z klifu do morza. Atakuje ich Gohan niszcząc nowe ciuchy Bry. Vegeta każde jej uciekać i walczy z Gohanem. Walcząc niszczą elektrownię wiatrową, dołącza do nich Goten i razem atakują Vegetę. Ranią go i kiedy uwalnia energię, by ich odepchnąć Baby wnika w jego ciało. Vegeta opiera mu się, mutant opowiada mu historię swojego rodu. Okazuje się, że powstał z komórek tsufulskiego naukowca, które po inwazji Saiyan zostały rozesłane po kosmosie i chce zemścić się na Saiyanach. Baby przejmuje kontrole nad Vegetą i czeka na powrót Gokū. Po powrocie na Ziemię bohaterowie oddają Dende smocze kule. Pan chce przywrócić dziadkowi jego wiek, by dobrze się czuć, ale nie jest to możliwe, bo kule rozprysłyby się po Kosmosie. Pan i Gokū wracają do domu, tam są ignorowani przez Chichi i Videl. Do domu wchodzą Goten i Gohan, którzy atakują ich. Gokū zasłania Pan przed atakami Gohana. Pan jest przykro z powodu ataków bliskich i mdleje. Gokū walczy z synami. Tymczasem Majin Bū rozmawia z ludźmi atakującymi Satana i wyjaśnia mu, że on również został zainfekowany, a ludzie zostali opętani. Na prośbę Satana Bū wypluwa komórki Babiego i Satana, który pokonuje napierający na niego tłum. Kiedy ludzie wstają, by wziąć odwet, Bū zabiera go w góry Paozu. Tymczasem Trunks i Gill wracają do domu. Tu spotykają Bulmę i Vegetę, który zmienia się w Babiego, Trunks przypomina sobie o swoim zainfekowaniu, okazuje się, że komórki Babyego są w nim dalej. Gill atakuje Vegetę, ale zostaje odepchnięty. Buu i Satan docierają na miejsce walki Gokū z synami. Na miejscu pojawia się też Baby w ciele Vegety. Baby mówi Gokū, że wszyscy Ziemianie zostali zainfekowani. Satan grozi Babyemu, który atakuje go. Bū zabiera jego i Pan z pola walki, zmienia ich w czekoladki, zjada i zabiera na daleką północ. Gokū walczy z Babym, na miejsce walki przylatują Trunks i Bra. Chcą zaatakować Gokū, ale Baby nie pozwala im. Gokū zmienia się w SSJ3, ale ze względu na odmłodzenie nie może utrzymać tej formy. Baby pokonuje Gokū, który mimo to jest szczęśliwy z powodu dobrej walki. Dzieci Gokū i Vegety oddają swoją moc Babiemu, który zmienia się w silniejsza postać i atakuje Goku. Tsuful odbiera ki zainfekowanym Ziemianom, przyjmuje jeszcze silniejsza postać i tworzy kule energii, którą uderza Gokū. Wybuch jest widoczny nawet na dalekiej północy. Bū mówi znajdującym się w jego brzuchu Satanowi i Pan o eksplozji i niewyczuwaniu ki Gokū. Gokū trafia do przestrzeni między światem żywych i umarłych, gdzie spotyka Sūgorō, który prowadzi grę, której stawką jest powrót do świata żywych. Sūgorō jednak oszukuje. Kosmita przedstawia się jako gangster i rzuca kostką za każdym razem trafiając szczęśliwe pola. Gokū natomiast za pierwszym razem wraca na pole startu ponieważ jego kostka toczyła się za krótko, za drugim musi odpowiedzieć na trudne pytania, każda zła odpowiedź poszerza przepaść, na której dnie są kolce. Gokū wpada tam, ale nie udaje mu się zneutralizować upadek. Na polu strachu ma zostać zostać zmuszony do płaczu poprzez krojenie cebuli, a gdy to nie pomaga widzi Chichi w stroju pielęgniarki, która robi mu zastrzyk gigantyczną igłą. Saiyanin powstrzymuje łzy. Potem Sūgorō trafia w otoczenie pięknych kobiet, Gokū do sauny ze starszymi panami. Potem Gokū trafia na skały pomiędzy wybuchającymi językami lawy. Okazuje się, że Sūgorō jednak oszukuje. Bū wypluwa Pan i Satana dziewczynka płacze za Gokū i mówi dziadkowi o możliwości zniszczenia Ziemi. Dende oddaje Babiemu smocze kule, ten wywołuje smoka i prosi o odtworzenie planety Plant. Smok spełnia jego życzenie, ludzie znów tracą smocze kule. Bulma tworzy statek kosmiczny, którym Ziemianie mają przenieść się na nową planetę Plant. Pan z dziadkiem i Bū docierają do Korporacji Kapsuła. Dziewczynka woła Trunksa, ale dziadek zatyka jej usta i mówi jej, że to już nie jest jej przyjaciel. Kaiōbito teleportuje się na planetę bogów, kiedy stary Kaiōshin łowi ryby i mówi mu, że moc kuli energii Babiego zakłóciła jego teleportację i wypuścił Gokū między wymiarami. Starszy Kaiōshin nie chce mu pomóc, mówi, że w tamtym świecie Gokū musi radzić sobie sam. Gokū rzuca zastanawia się dlaczego Sūgorō idzie lepiej w grze. Kiedy rzucona przez niego kostka przypadkowo upada, krzyczy i sama ratuje się przed upadkiem do lawy. Gokū przygląda się jej i próbuje ją wrzucić znowu. Okazuje się, że to Sūkogorō, syn Sūgorō, który przyjmuje prawdziwą postać. Gokū nazywa ich oszustami, szef kasyna niszczy je. Saiyanin ratuje Kosmoszopy i może już używać swojej mocy, więc niszczy plan gry. Kaiōbito wyczuwa jego energię i teleportuje go na planetę bogów. Razem ze starszym Kaiōshinem oglądają w kryształowej kuli sytuację na Ziemi, Gokū chce lecieć, starszy Kaiōshin każe mu ćwiczyć, w tym celu Gokū mieli kawę w gigantycznym młynku. Tymczasem Satan i Bū obserwują przenoszenie ludzi na Plant, Pan znajduje Gilla i zabiera go w plecaku, dołącza do dziadka i Bū. Bū zmienia rysy twarzy i połyka ich, wpycha się w kolejkę do statku kosmicznego przed Kurilína. Bulma liczy pasażerów i Kurilín musi lecieć innym kursem. Na Plant Satan i Pan opuszczają ciało Bū, Pan chce podać ludziom środki przeczyszczające, w tym celu leci i rzuca tabletkami do ust ludzi oddających hold Babyemu. Videl powstrzymuje ją, pojawia się Gohan, który chce ją zainfekować komórkami Tsufula. Baby każe ją zlikwidować, Gohan dusi ją i chce dobić. Ratuje ją Ūb, który atakuje Gohana. Ūb walczy z Babym, a rodzice atakują Pan. Kiedy chłopiec bije mutanta, wszyscy saiyańscy słudzy chcą mu pomóc. Baby atakuje ich i walczy z Ūbem. Chłopiec zostaje ranny. Pan atakuje Babiego, Satan chce ja powstrzymać i prosi Bū o pomoc. Baby bije ją. Bū zabiera dziewczynkę i Satana w bezpieczne miejsce, żegna się z Satanem, dziękuje mu za przyjaźń, obiecuje pamięć i idzie pomóc Ūbowi, którego Baby atakuje Genki-Damą. Bū wchłania jej energię, która wybucha w jego wnętrzu. Demon mówi Ūbowi o ich wspólnej historii i jego cząsteczki wnikają w ciało chłopca, łączą się z jego komórkami i goją jego rany. Ūb zmienia się i atakuje Babyego, który leci opowiedzieć poddanym o planach podboju wszechświata. Tymczasem Starszy Kaiōshin, Kaiōbito i Gokū oglądają wszystko w kryształowej kuli. Widząc porażkę Ūba, starszy Kaiōshin decyduje się przyspieszyć pojawienie ogona u Gokū. Sūkogorō zmienia się w obcęgi, a jego ojciec i bogowie próbują wyciągnąć Gokū ogon. Kiedy nie udaje im się tego zrobić ciągnąc Gokū za jego zalążek, Sūgoro przywiązuje go do skały, kiedy i to nie pomaga, Gokū przywiązuje do skały Najwyższego Kaiōshina i każe mu złapać za ogon szczypcami, sam ucieka. Udaje im się wyciągnąć ogon i Kaiōbito przyprowadza go na Ziemie, gdzie Baby walczy z Ūbem. Początkowo Ūb daje mu radę i zamienia ludzi w czekoladki, by ich chronić. Baby odpycha jego atak i zmienia chłopca w czekoladkę, którą zjada. Widzi to Gokū, który pokazuje przeciwnikowi ogon i zmienia się w SSJ3. Walczy z Babym, ale zostaje pokonany. Leżąc widzi Ziemię i wspomina swoje dzieciństwo i najbliższych. Jego ogon reaguje na światło Ziemi i Gokū zmienia się w Ōzaru. Podczas przemiany osiąga formę SSJ i przybiera pozostać Golden Oozaru. W tej postaci zaczyna walczyć z Babym, przy okazji wszystko niszcząc. Pan czując energię dziadka leci na miejsce walki, za nią biegnie Satan. Gokū atakuje budynek, z którego uciekają ludzie razem z Chichi, Brą i Videl. Saiyani omal nie tratuje ludzi na zewnątrz. Dziewczynka rozbija odłamki zagrażające jej mamie i babci oraz każe im uciekać. Próbuje nawiązać z nim kontakt, ale dziadek odpycha ją. upadając Pan wypada strój, który dostała od dziadka przed pierwszym swoim turniejem sztuk walki. Dziewczynka pokazuje mu ten strój. Dziadek dalej ją odpycha, z pakunku ze strojem wypada zdjęcie z wakacji. Gokū patrząc na zdjęcie przypomina sobie tamte czasy, jak tłumaczył Pan dlaczego morze jest słone i rozmawiał z Chichi i wakacjach. Pan wspomina jaka była wtedy szczęśliwa i opowiada o tym Gokū. Jej łza upada na jego palec, Gokū zjada ją i przypomina sobie więcej szczegółów. Patrząc na Ziemię osiąga poziom SSJ4. Pan wraca czując moc Gokū zmienionego w Ōgon Ōzaru. Gokū przypomina sobie kim jest, Pan rozmawia z nim. Gokū prosi Satana, by zaopiekował się ich wspólną wnuczką i leci walczyć z Babym, który razem z Bulmą analizuje co się stało. Początkowo testuje jego moc, potem kontratakuje, kosmoszopy i Kaiōshini oglądają walkę w kryształowej kuli i dopingują Gokū. Saiyanin chce ocalić Bulmę, która zostaje wierna Tsufulowi. Kobieta tworzy Generator fal Bruitsa i kieruje te fale w stronę Babiego. Tsuful zmienia się w wielką małpę i atakuje Gokū. Satan i Pan oglądają ich walkę z ukrycia. Baby w formie Ōzaru niszczy wszystko. Pan ratuje przed nim Satana i atakuje Tsufula. Gokū ratuje ich i atakuje Babiego. Bulma próbuje nawiązać z nim kontakt, ale siada łączność. Gokū chce teleportować go na inną planetę, ale nie daje rady. Baby odzyskuje panowanie i atakuje swoich ludzi, w tym Chichi i Videl. Gokū ratuje je i oddaje pod opiekę Pan i Satana, który pociesza zmartwioną wnuczkę, która chce je obudzić. Gokū walczy z Babym. Mutant atakuje ziemię. Fala uderzeniowa przewraca rodzinę Kurilína, która robi zakupy w ramach rekompensaty za pozostanie na Ziemi. Bogowie i Sūgorō oglądają ich walkę, Kaiōbito nie chce teleportować się na Ziemie, bo jest uczulony na sierść goryla. Sūkogorō łapie motylka. Baby chce zaatakować Ziemie po raz drugi. Gokū powstrzymuje go, ale traci przytomność.Baby chce go dobić, ale właśnie zaczyna działać wcześniejszy atak Gokū i mutant traci przytomność, przy okazji niszcząc kilka budynków. Jego poddani dopingują swojego pana. Satan i Pan oglądają walkę zza murów. Bulma po odzyskaniu przytomności kieruje fale Bruitsa na Babiego, który budzi się i odzyskuje siły. Gokū też odzyskuje przytomność, ale sił starcza mu tylko na jeden atak. Najstarszy Kaiōshin mówi Kaiōbito, że Święta Woda może uwolnić ludzi od komórek Tsufula i każe odtruć Trunksa i resztę,by dobili Tsufula. Kaiōbito nie wie gdzie jej szukać, więc Najstarszy mówi mu gdzie. Kaiōbito teleportuje się do Boskiego Pałacu, tam szuka Świętej Wody, ale jest wiele różnych naczyń i Kaiōshin nie może jej znaleźć. Atakują go Dende i Mister Popo. Kaiōbito rzuca w nich naczyniami z różnymi płynami, kiedy zaszczuwają go pod ścianę, Kaiōshin przypadkowo rzuca naczyniem ze Świętą Wodą, która trafia w Pana Popo. Popo odzyskuje kontrolę, więc Kaiōbito traktuje wodą Dende. Po jego odtruciu leci na planetę Tsuful, gdzie podaje Wodę Trunskowi i każe mu zaatakować Babyego. Trunks leci walczyć, ale Baby budzi się, a Kaiōbito odtruwa Gohana. Najstarszy Kaiōshin i Kosmoszopy oglądają walkę Gokū z Babym w kryształowej kuli. Baby bije osłabionego Gokū, Pan wyrywa się Satanowi i atakuje Babyego, który uderza ją i chce dobić. Trunks atakuje Babiego, Gohan łapie Pan. Dziewczynka poznaje ojca i wujka. Baby chce zaatakować Gokū. Trunks i Goten chcą się scalić, okazuje się, że i tak nie dali by rady Babyemu. Gokū prosi ich oddali mu swoją ki. Pan wraz z Gohanem, Gotenem i Trunksem oddają swojemu dziadkowi energię by zregenerować jego moc. Baby chce ich zaatakować, ale Ūb atakuje go od środka. Okazuje się, że specjalnie dał się zmienić w czekoladkę i zjeść. Baby walczy z chłopcem, a Pan, Gohan, Goten i Trunks oddają energię Gokū. Baby wypluwa Ūba i atakuje Saiyan. Satan szuka Pan w pyle i rozpacza nie mogąc znaleźć Pan, okazuje się, że uratował ją Gokū, ulatując z nią w górę. Son oddaje wnuczkę Satanowi i walczy z Babym. Energia Saiyan regeneruje jego rany i Gokū odpiera ataki Babiego. Baby atakuje go kulą energii, Gokū wchłania ja i dodaje do swojej ki. W tej postaci pokonuje Babyego, który upada w miejsce, gdzie jego rodzina i przyjaciele oglądają walkę. Uub ratuje Satana, reszta ucieka sama. Gokū odrywa Babyemu ogon. Ponieważ ciało tsufula urosło razem z przemianą w wielka małpę, Baby opuszcza ciało Vegety, który odzyskuje przytomność. Satan atakuje go, ale kiedy Baby przyjmuje prawdziwą postać prosi o pomoc Saiyan. Synowie Gokū, Trunks i Pan idą walczyć. Baby oślepia ich i wraca do bazy, odpycha Bulmę i ucieka statkiem kosmicznym w kosmos. Gokū czeka aż pojazd zrówna się ze Słońcem i Kamehame-Hą zestrzeliwuje go na Słońce. Baby ginie. Kaiōbito używa Świętej Wody, by pozbyć się komórek Babiego z ciał ludzi. Kaiōbito podają ją ludziom obecnym na Tsuful, a ludzie przebywający na Ziemi są nią skropieni z pałacu Dende. Ziemię nawiedzają erupcje wulkanów, trzęsienia Ziemi i uskoki. Gokū pyta Dende o smocze kule, ani on ani Pan Popo nie pamiętają jak kule zostały im zwrócone. Dende przypomina sobie, że był wtedy pod władaniem Babiego i oddał kule Mutantowi. Po pokonaniu go Pan prosi Gokū by pokazał jej koleżance SSJ4. Pan opowiada reszcie jak Baby zużył smocze kule na odtworzenie Plant. Ziemię nawiedzają trzęsienia Ziemi. Trunksowi udaje odzyskać łączność z Plant. Vegeta chce teleportować na Plant. Bulma i Chichi chcą powrócić na Ziemię, a przebywający na Ziemi mężczyźni i Pan chcą przekonać ludzi do ewakuacji. Satan namawia ludzi do ucieczki i przedstawia im plan ewakuacji. Trunks zabiera ludzi z ulicy, Gohan ze stadionu, Vegeta ogłusza mężczyzn w centrum handlowym, by Goten mógł ich zabrać, Gokū ratuje zwierzęta, w tym dinozaury, konie i gryzonie. Z farmy ucieka rodzina, która ratuje wszystkie swoje zwierzęta. Kiedy rodzice pakują je na statek kosmiczny, ich syn goni psa i oddala się od rodziny. Gokū sprawdza czy kogoś nie pominął, ratuje alkoholika spod sklepu, parę uwięzioną na łódce i hinduistycznego mnicha. rodzice odkrywają, że nie ma Dory. Gokū leci po niego. Pod chłopcem zapada się Ziemia. Ratuje go Piccolo. Gokū odnajduje ich, ale nie ma już siły na teleportację, Nameczanim oddaje mu swoja energię, ale podczas teleportacji puszcza jego ramię. Gokū ratuje Dorę i jego pieska. Piccolo żegna się z Gohanem i ginie razem z Ziemią. Nameczańskie smocze kule odtwarzają Ziemię. Wszyscy przyjaciele są na przyjęciu u Bulmy, kiedy Trunks przywozi Gilla, który leci do Pan. Chichi i Bulma rozmawiają o Gokū i myją naczynia. Walczy w Turnieju Sztuk Walki w kategorii dorosłych, ale dowiaduje się, że Satan chce ją uczynić swoją następczynią, więc rezygnuje przed półfinałami. Potem ogląda Turniej z rodzicami siedząc na trybunach. Postacie Kategoria:Sagi Kategoria:Dragon Ball GT Kategoria:Sagi Dragon Ball GT